The present invention relates generally to composite materials for buildings and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to thermoplastic polymer based composite corner members, such as trim strips or posts for building construction. The composite material may be comprised of cellulosic material, such as cementitious based cellulose reinforced material.
Corner posts are typically used at the vertical intersection of two side walls, either on the inside (i.e., recessed corners) or outside (i.e., protruding corners) of the intersection. Often, the exterior of the side walls is covered with planking, siding, or stucco. Newer materials such as fiber-containing concrete are also being used to cover building exteriors. Many of these materials leave openings or improperly sealed junctions at the intersection. These openings may allow moisture or insects to pass behind the exterior covering, thereby causing rot, crumbling, or other resultant damage. Exterior corners are also desirable to provide relative ease of installation of the wall intersections. It is therefore desirable to use a strong, durable corner or covering to create an appropriate seal at the exterior corner. It is also desirable that the corner or covering be aesthetically pleasing on the exterior of the building.
Similarly, recessed corners (on the exterior of buildings) are susceptible to many of the same problems as the protruding corners. Even with the addition of caulking material on the adjacent seams, protection can only be obtained for a short time. Eventually, the caulking material will dry and become brittle, allowing water and is insects to penetrate the wooden or other components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop durable, water-tight corner posts for building construction that are easy to install, relatively inexpensive, and aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention comprises an extruded composite outside corner post for building construction. The outside corner post is preferably formed of a thermoplastic wood composite material. The corner post comprises perpendicular first and second elongated faces. These first and second faces are connected so as to form a right angle. The post has first and second elongated lips. The first elongated lip is located at the edge of the first elongated face, opposite the second elongated face. The first elongated lip extends into the region of the right angle, and is perpendicular to the first elongated face. The second elongated lip is located at the edge of the second elongated face opposite the first elongated face. The second elongated lip extends into the region of the right angle, and perpendicular to the second elongated face.
The post also comprises first and second angled extensions extending into the region of the right angle. The first angled extension is connected to the first face between the second face and the first lip. The first angled extension has a first extension portion that is parallel to but shorter than the second elongated face, and a first nailing flange that is parallel to the first elongated face and extends from the end of the first extension portion. The second angled extension is connected to the second face between the first face and the second lip. The second angled extension has a second extension portion parallel to but shorter than the first elongated face, and a second nailing flange that extends from the end of the second extension portion and is parallel to the second elongated face.
The first lip and first nailing flange of the first angled extension are preferably adapted to sufficiently contact the front and back faces, respectively, of an exterior building material when an end of the building material is placed in contact with the first extension portion of the first angled extension. The second lip and the second nailing flange of the second angled extension are preferably adapted to sufficiently contact the front and back faces, respectively, of an exterior building material when an end of the building material is placed in contact with the second extension portion of the second angled extension. The building material may be any material appropriate for exterior walls, such as extruded composite siding, vinyl siding, aluminum siding, fiber cement siding, and wood planking. The nailing flanges of the post may comprise openings adapted to allow passage of construction fastening devices. These fastening devices, such as nails or screws, may be used to rigidly affix the exterior building materials to the corner post.
The present invention also includes an extruded composite inside corner post for building construction, formed of a thermoplastic wood composite. The inside corner post comprises first and second elongated inner portions, the first and second inner portions connected so as to define a right angle. The post also has first and second nailing flanges. The first nailing flange extends from the end of the first elongated inner portion away from and parallel to the second inner portion. The second nailing flange extends from the end of the second elongated inner portion away from and parallel to the first inner portion. The post also comprises first and second elongated supports. The first elongated support extends from the first elongated inner portion, near the intersection of the first and second elongated inner portions and parallel to the first nailing flange. The second elongated support extends from the second elongated inner portion near the intersection of the first and second elongated inner portions, parallel to the first nailing flange.
The post also comprises first and second elongated lips. The first elongated lip extends from the end of the first elongated support parallel to and in the direction of the first elongated inner portion. The second elongated lip extends from the end of the second elongated support parallel to and in the direction of the second elongated inner portion.
The first lip and first nailing flange are preferably adapted to sufficiently contact the front and back faces, respectively, of a planar building material when an end of the building material is placed in contact with the first elongated inner portion. The second lip and second nailing flange are preferably adapted to sufficiently contact the front and back faces, respectively, of a planar building material when an end of the building material is placed in contact with the second elongated inner portion. The planar building material may be any appropriate exterior wall construction material, such as extruded composite planking, exterior building panels, and wood planking.
The inside corner post may additionally comprise openings in the first and second nailing flanges through which construction fastening devices may be passed. The post may also comprise openings in the first and second elongated inner portions through which construction fastening devices may be passed. These openings may facilitate the fastening of the post to a corner post of a building.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.